No longer insane
by yuialex
Summary: How Alex reacts when he wakes up on his bedroom floor after the return from Jumanji-Welcome to the jungle.


_AN: Just a short story I wrote when I was suppose to sleep...Not betaed, so every mistakes are from my own tired mind._

 _ **Jumanji- No longer insane**_

When Alex woke up on the hard floor of his own bedroom when his alarm clock started ringing, he first assumed everything had been a long dream. Something his mind had fixated on as he probably had fallen asleep while playing the game he found in his room. Jumanji.

Despite feeling like he had been separated from his parents for a long time he managed to mostly shook off the strange feeling and act as if nothing was wrong. That nothing had changed.

He put on his semi clean black metal t-shirt for the day. Tried to fix his hair with a few strokes of his hands before walking downstairs. Searching for breakfast before going to school for the day.

For the most parts Alex managed to convince himself everything had just been an interesting and unique eventure. In a dreamworld. Nonetheless something inside of him was telling him not to share this particular dream with his friends or his parents. Almost like there was a wall inside his own head hindering from saying anything about jumanji.

As time went by he sometimes began wondering it it had really been just a dream.

More than a few strange things happened in his life in which he could not explain. He, who had only focused on games and metal music was now hooked on man made machines which could fly.

Alex knew with almost certainty he could handle controlling both flying a plane and a helicopter. As if he had been programmed inside the matrix, or something just as strange.

One of his main focuses in life was now to get better grades since his new focus was fixated on becoming a pilot. It would not be cheap and since his parents was not billionaires he would try to gain a scholarship.

Those who knew his noticed and questioned his change, but Alex could not give them an realistic answer. What could he tell anyone without sounding completely insane?

At least his parents supported his new interest. They were just glad he was getting great grades and now had a "real" goal in his life.

oOoOo

Alex both longed for, and was terrified to sleep outside under the open sky. Inside his own bedroom he felt trapped, making him become a insomniac.

It was as if his body no longer wished to lay in his soft bed which was covered in his clean bedding.

In a way he felt a strong inner yearning to sleep on leaves and moss. But at the same time he was terrified of sleeping alone outside. His body would get petrified just imagining getting bitten by moscatos.

In the end the best solution he could come up with was to sleep on the hard floor of his bedroom.

With his window open and the sounds of rain and the wind relaxed him. His open window covered by a mosquito net making Alex feel more at peace than he had in a long time.

Lying there without real covers Alex slept better than he had since he first had his "dream".

oOoOo

Years went by and he had almost managed to completely convince himself it was all an unrealistically realistic dream.

He had graduated a few years ago. Now an official pilot.

He had taken a liking to the nickname Seaplane, despite flying commercial planes, and a lot of his friend began addressing him as such as well.

Then everything changed one evening.

Making everything more real.

oOoOo

Alex and a friend had been out drinking at a local pub. They had both the day off the next day so why not have fun together? Catching up a little in each others life.

Having had a little more few drinks before walking out the door together the friends let their loud conversation continue. Maybe a little louder than what was typically considered normal, but why should they care. It was rude to listen to others conversations anyway so people should just focus on their own thoughts and ideas.

As they were walking his friend addressed him as Seaplane when he told him good night before walking in the direction away from Alex. Without thinking Alex loudly proclaimed his "full name was Seaplane McDonough, at least it had been in the game". His friend just gave him a small wave by his hand as he was walking further and further away.

Before Alex managed to start walking in the direction of his own home again a young voice interrupted his thoughts. Asking if he was "Alex that had been inside Jumanji".

For a moment Alex was confused, he had never said the word Jumanji out loud to anyone. He had thrown the game away the day he had the strange dream. Ignorantly thinking no one else had ever played it.

He had been wrong.

Slowly he turned his body in the direction of the female voice.

Standing just a few meters away from him was four teenages. Two girls and two boys.

There and then Alex could do nothing except to let his eyes go from one teenager to the next.

Despite almost knowing it was completely impossible he knew with certainty he was now confronted with reality.

It had not been a dream. Not even a nightmare.

He had actually been stuck in the jungle alone for years until these four strangers had enter the game and helped him win. He had never seen them before, but at the same time he knew them. Bethany, Spencer, Fridge and Martha.

No longer managing to hold it together Alex let his body sink down on the dirty walkway in shock.

His confused eyes never leaving the children.

After a short while all he managed to utter was " Aw, hell, I need a new drink."

For some reasons his reaction made the four teenages laugh.

Shaking his head a little Alex could do nothing except to join in on their innocent laugher.

Not even stopping his laughter as he felt fresh tears run down his cheeks.

After all he had always know it had been a really realistic dream.

At least now he had evidence in a subject which had worried him for almost twenty years.

He was not insane.


End file.
